warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitefang
|pastaffie=None |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Whitepaw Whitefang |mentor=Timberfur |apps=Leopardstar |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks=None }} Whitefang is a huge, pure white tom with a tabby-striped tail and brown paws. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Crookedstar's Promise'' :After the flood, Whitepaw and Softpaw are seen weaving freshly picked dry reeds, that were given to them by Timberfur and Cedarpelt, into the tattered apprentices' den. The kits are then recruited to help them, given orders by Hailstar to bring reeds that Ottersplash had been gathering to Softpaw and Whitepaw. When the kits begin to help out, Whitepaw pauses from weaving stems into the roof of the apprentices' den, commenting that they had volunteers. :When Oakkit and Stormkit ask Brambleberry to go collect herbs, secretly wanting to leave the camp, Oakkit notices that Softpaw and Whitepaw had already gone out on patrol. Stormkit mutters under his breath that the two apprentices are lucky, clearly disappointed. :He is later seen by Stormkit and Oakkit, returning from a patrol with Softpaw, having been mentioned to be a hard working apprentice. When Hailstar calls a Clan meeting to issue Stormkit's new name, Softpaw thinks she and Whitepaw might be getting their warrior names. She hisses this to Whitepaw, and Whitepaw glances questioningly at his mentor, Timberfur. However, Timberfur is whispering something to Ottersplash, his eyes dark. :While Crookedkit left on his journey for the Moonstone, it is noted that Whitepaw earns his warrior name, Whitefang. He is seen padding sleepily from his den alongside Softwing when Crookedkit returns. :Whitefang is next seen sitting next to Piketooth while eating fresh-kill when Reedfeather is led into the RiverClan camp to retrieve Graykit and Willowkit. :After the Gathering, Whitefang is seen sliding from the sedges when Hailstar calls for a Clan meeting. Whitefang seats himself next to Cedarpelt. When Petaldust asks Whitefang if he was scared for his first battle, he responds he was, yet ready to take on each cat in WindClan. He also remarks that battles were dangerous, while wrapping his tail over his paws. Whitefang is then called to join the patrol occupying Sunningrocks. :Crookedpaw creates a plan to scare the dog that Twolegs bring near the RiverClan camp, and Whitefang is shown to have jumped to his paws, exclaiming that it could work. He is called to join the patrol with Hailstar and a few other cats. :After Crookedjaw becomes a warrior and sits vigil, Whitefang is seen padding from his den at dawn, Oakheart on his tail. He asks Crookedjaw how his warrior vigil was, in which Crookedjaw responds that it was rather long and chilly. :When Hailstar announces that RiverClan would retake Sunningrocks by simply leaving a scent boundary, Whitefang is chosen to go on the patrol alongside Crookedjaw. Two nights later, after the scent markers are constantly left, Whitefang is seen clambering onto the rocks with Fallowtail, remarking that Mudfur was in a hurry to help Brightsky, who had been sick with fever. When Oakheart returns from speaking with Bluefur, Whitefang asks Oakheart what the situation was. :Attempting to brighten up the clan's spirits, Hailstar announces that RiverClan will be claiming more ThunderClan territory, though it was clustered with trees. Whitefang is seen circling the RiverClan leader, his pelt noted to be bristling. When Hailstar responds that they would reclaim Sunningrocks at that moment, Whitefang's gaze shines with excitement. He is called to join the patrol that reclaims them, as well. :While Oakheart is leaving camp when Crookedjaw tells the kits to stalk him, it is noted that he is leaving alongside Whitefang and Petaldust. When a dog attacks, Whitefang is seen running at full pelt by Crookedjaw. He veered the dog away from the camp, as ordered by Crookedjaw, and outflanked the dog with Petaldust. Crookedjaw orders them to keep going, and Whitefang leaps over a clump of sedge while Petaldust swerves around it. Pelting along the bank, Whitefang hisses each time the dog tries to swerve up the grass. When a Twoleg arrives, Whitefang and Petaldust slow to a halt as the dog runs off. Whitefang, after being congratulated by Crookedjaw, says that the patrol must continue. Crookedjaw asks where Oakheart went, and when he is shocked by Petaldust's answer, Whitefang shrugs, saying that Oakheart wanted to do so, and he'd meet the patrol at the Twoleg field. :When Leopardkit becomes an apprentice, he is named her mentor. When Leopardpaw remarks that she wants to grow to be as big as him, he purrs and says maybe not quite as big as him. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character